Waltz
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: "Quiero decir lo que siento, pero no lo puedo expresar. Dime dónde lo puedo gritar. No sé de donde proviene esta tristeza ¿De dónde es que salió? Dime por favor, pues todo es confusión..." [USAMex. Reto 30 días de OTP. Insinuaciones de otras parejas aparte.]
1. Holding Hands

**Hola! Hace siglos que no me metía acá y me dieron ganas de volver a escribir.**

**Esta vez acepté el reto de 30 días de OTP como celebración por haberme quedado en la carrera que quería, y obviamente eligiendo a mi amado USAMex como tema del asunto. Y bueno, aquí les dejo el primer oneshot.**

**El título le hace honor a una canción que me recuerda mucho a ellos, cantada por Itou Kanako. Y uno de los oneshots será de hecho en base a la canción.**

**También pueden leer este fic en Ao3 en donde me creé cuenta para escribir principalmente en inglés y fics mayoritariamente yaoi, pero hice una excepción con este fic ya que ¡hace falta USAMex en este mundo! en todos lados.**

**Recuerden que Itzelita me pertenece y es mi hija OC querida, así que si alguien quiere tomarla prestada para escribir un fic debe preguntarme primero, por favor :3**

**Más USAMex traído por Ixchel directamente de las lejanas tierras de shipping y el aburrimiento, que lo disfruten!**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Día 1. Holding Hands_

Lo que parecía una tarde soleada y agradable se tornó fría y lluviosa para la sorpresa de los habitantes de la Ciudad de México. Mucho más para los que planeaban dar una vuelta en el Zócalo.

Por suerte Alfred e Itzel había cargado sus abrigos, pero tal fue su infortunio que olvidaron los paraguas y terminaron empapados, con frío y refugiándose dentro de un Mix Up cerca de la plancha principal.

Habían perdido su rumbo y a Alfred empezaba a gruñirle el estómago con hambre. Habían caminado por horas y cuando por fin se decidían a ir a tomar algo el clima los traicionó.

Conforme la lluvia aminoraba, la gente volvía a las calles. Ambos salieron de la tienda de discos y comenzaron a caminar en busca de comida.

-Déjame morir aquí, Itzy... I can't do this anymore... Say to my people I love them- lloriqueaba Alfred, demasiado cansado para seguir caminando.

-Aguanta gringo, creo que estamos cerca de un McDonalds... Hey, sígueme el paso- gritó la morena por encima de su hombro cuando vio que la multitud dejaba atrás a su vecino.

Al ver que no avanzaba ni una pizca, se abrió paso entre la gente para alcanzarlo. En cuando encontró su mano, la tomó y tiró de ella para hacerlo caminar más rápido. Las personas protestaron a su paso por los empujones.

-Y yo que pensaba que New York era horrible- comentó el rubio al tratar de caminar rogando poder salir de ahí de una vez. Estaba demasiado agotado para aquello.

Una vez libres de el mar de personas, ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-Honestly, tu casa es muy linda, pero God, it's a mess!- comentó Alfred señalando con el pulgar a gente.

-Gracias, lo sé. Te soy sincera, no sé de dónde salió tanta gente- Itzel se pasó una mano por su largo cabello para intentar sacudir toda el agua. Suficiente era el peso de este y el agua lo duplicaba haciendo que sintiera que una pesa colgaba de su cabeza.

Mientras caminaban en silencio Alfred notó que aun seguía tomado de la mano de su vecina por el sonido que hacían sus pulseras, a pesar de haber salido de la multitud. Pero... era un toque muy seco. La pequeña mano morena sostenía sólo la punta de sus dedos.

Estaba algo fría, pero la fricción entre su mano y la de ella creaban un calor muy dulce. Se sentía agradable

Quería liberar sus dedos para poder entrelazarlos con los de la nación que caminaba a su lado, pero no sabía como empezar, o que hacer.

Solía hacerlo hace muchos años atrás, cuando ambos eran unas colonias y solían darse compañía a escondidas. Solían ir de aquí a allá tomados de la mano.

Después de unos segundos para darse valor, movió ligeramente su mano. En ese momento, Itzel se dio cuenta que aun iba de la mano con Alfred y haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado, lo soltó y trató de meter la mano en su bolsillo. Alfred fue más rápido y la atrapó de vuelta.

México alzó la mirada de golpe con la pregunta en sus ojos hacia él. Ambos se quedaron estáticos sin saber que decir y con las mejillas coloreándose de rojo.

-Creo... que el McDonalds estaba por acá- carraspeó Alfred, justificándose con aquello y tiró de la mano de Itzel.

Itzel caminó junto al rubio sin saber que decir o que hacer, simplemente lo siguió en silencio mientras su acompañante trataba de alzar una conversación torpe.

-...Espero tengan nuggets grandes. Normalmente sólo los ves en mi casa. Aquí están comenzando a prohibir las comidas chatarras en cantidades exageradas ¿Exageradas? Of course not! It's fine like that! Si no tienen del McFlurry que me gusta, I swear I'm going to throw this y te llevaré a Florida a tener un McHelado de verdad!- sentenció al final haciendo un ligero puchero.

-Eres un niño Alfredo- Itzel rio levemente ante el berrinche que había hecho por un helado que ni siquiera había probado y dio un ligero apretón a su mano.

-Well, la comida mal servida nadie lo perdona. Y tú lo sabes bien, ¡señorita experta de la cocina!- discretamente deslizó sus dedos entre los de la mexicana mientras hacía una reverencia con la otra mano y le lanzaba una sonrisa cómplice.

-Lo admito, tienes razón- contestó sonriendo hacia el suelo y dándole un ligero golpe con el puño en el hombro.

Atravesaron el Zócalo y caminaron a lo largo de la calle mientras columpiaban ligeramente sus manos unidas, cada vez acercándose más a la torre Latinoamericana. Aun mirando al suelo encharcado y con el único sonido de las cuentas de las pulseras de la mexicana, preguntó:

-No sabes ni a dónde vas, ¿verdad?

-No- admitió apretando la mano unida a la suya.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**2. Cuddling somewhere**

-Realmente eres una persona de tierra caliente. Poor you Itzy, I'm sorry- se disculpaba Alfred acariciando la cabeza de una resfriada México, yendo de aquí a allá, llevándole cobijas y medicinas.

Mientras pasaba la Navidad en Washington con él, le había insistido hasta el cansancio de que lo dejara llevarla a patinar, pero la larga exposición al clima helado del norte del país había hecho que se enfermara.

-No te apures caray, tengo una salud delicada- dijo sonándose la nariz y envolviéndose en la cobija que él había puesto sobre sus hombros.

Realmente no le gustaba ir a Washington pero la razón por la que aceptaba todo el tiempo era porque le gustaba pasar tiempo con Alfred que no fuera dentro de la sala de conferencias, la oficina de la Casa Blanca o en los Pinos. En realidad esta no era su idea de "pasar el tiempo" y estaba un poco irritada por el resfriado pero estaba sobrecogida por las atenciones.

Desde la cocina comenzó a salir un aroma a caldo de pollo. Incluso le había pedido la receta de la "chicken soup" estilo mexicana para que se sintiera como en casa. Cada pequeño detalle la estaba haciendo enrojecer más y no sabía cómo decirle que no tenía que tomarse tantas molestias. Así que sólo se quedaba en el sillón en silencio, hecha bolita en la cobija y sintiendo como sus orejas se tornaban rojas.

-Here you go! Espero lo haya hecho bien- Alfred puso el plato con caldo humeante en la mesita del café…aun lado de la taza de chocolate, los medicamentos, el termómetro, la jicarita con las compensas húmedas, las rosquillas, el té antigripal, las galletas y el control remoto de la TV.

-Gracias gringo, enserio- murmuró coloreándose aún más de rojo y estirándose para alcanzar el plato.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo, la mano de Alfred lo tomó primero. –No, no. Las personas enfermas tienen que descansar, y yo estoy atendiéndote- dirigió la cuchara llena hacia la boca de Itzel con una sonrisita –Open wiiiiide. Di "Aaaaah".

-Eh… ¡'Perate! Yo puedo comer solita, no estoy inválida- interpuso una mano entre su boca y la cuchara.

-Come ooon! ¡Quiero ser un buen enfermero! No hay excusas Itzy. Abre la boca- dijo empujando ligeramente la punta de la cuchara sobre sus labios.

-Pero…Te estoy diciendo… ¡ay, tú!- abrió la boca y se dejó ser alimentada con toda la pena del mundo.

-Así está mejor- aprobó sonriente –Hmmm ¿Te está dando fiebre? Tu cara está completamente roja.

-No- masculló intentando enterrarse en la cobija para que no la siguiera observando.

-Well then, pero la sopa se va a enfriar si no comes.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos mientras Alfred hacía que su vecina se comiera el caldo de pollo. Cuando el plato estuvo vacío, lo dejó en la cocina. Itzel cayó en un estado bastante relajado, pero al mismo tiempo la fiebre empezó a tener consecuencias en ella y estaba empezando a delirar y reírse por nada.

-Te dije que tenía fiebre- dijo Alfred sacudiendo la cabeza mientras recogía los trastes de la mesita.

-Heh… No me había dado 'enta pero tu mechón necio es divertido. Parece un pajarito amarillo parado en tu cabeza… ahahahaha- murmuraba agitándose levente con la risa.

-Hey, no te rías de Nantuk- hizo un puchero a medias ofendido a medias divertido por el estado en que estaba la mexicana. Hace mucho tiempo que la había visto así de risueña.

-Alfre~do… deja de hacer tanto por mí. Haces que me dé pena. Ven acá- palmeó el lugar vacío junto a ella en el sillón – Siéntate y deja de apurarte tanto.

Alfred rio y se sentó. Tomó uno de los trapos húmedos y se lo puso en la frente.

-¿Mejor?- le preguntó tras unos minutos al ver que ella no decía nada. Parecía que estaba pensando.

Cuando alzo la cabeza, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió hacia él.

-Sí, muchísimo mejor. Gracias gringo, te quiero… aunque seas medio sope pero así me caíste bien- y se acomodó en su costado, bostezando.

El rubio soltó una carcajada que retumbó por la sala y se permitió repantigarse justo como ella –Love you too, my Mexico. Que duermas bien.

Y así la pasaron el resto de la tarde, durmiendo acurrucados uno junto al otro en el sillón.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Ay que seré cursi xD Estoy incumpliendo el reto pero trataré de ser más constante. Espero les haya gustado!**


End file.
